The Auror and The Hero
by Jake Wolf
Summary: A Honks story that starts during Harry's fifth year and continues from there. No real bashing should occur, although some characters may get more screen time than others. It's an AU so don't expect everything to follow canon, and expect certain characters to differ and be a bit OC.
1. Prologue: Sirius and Tonks Talk

The Auror and the Hero

**Well here it is, my first attempt at a Honks Story. This should be interesting. I've always enjoyed this pairing and thought that if Tonks had been given more character and depth in J.K. Rowling's story she may have made a good partner for Harry. That being said I plan on doing this pairing justice. I'm only going to put the Legal Bull up once, so read the Legalities of this chapter. This is the prologue, so It's shorter than the main story chapters will be and it just shows a bit of what happens before Harry and Tonks meet. That said, I guess on to the story. **

Legalities: I don't own Harry Potter; I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter, I do however own the plot and storyline. Other than and the occasional original character, I kind of own nothing. That said J. K. Rowling owns everything that has to do with the Harry Potter Series. On a side note this story is an AU, and is not canon compliant. I think that's everything so on to the story.

Prologue: Padfoot and Tonks talk.

Sirius Black, Padfoot to those close to him, sat in a wingback staring into the fire in number twelve Grimauld Place. He sighed as he heard the door to his sitting room open and looked up to see his second cousin, Nymphadora, use my first name and I'll hex you into oblivion, Tonks. He raised an eyebrow as she walked in and asked "Have some reason for bugging me Tonks?" Tonks just watched him from the doorway. He glanced at her and said "If you're looking for Moony he's upstairs."

Tonks shook her head and said "No I wanted to talk to you." Sirius motioned for her to start talking. She sighed and scratched her neck then said "So, you know about Harry and those of us going to get him." Sirius nodded and she continued "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to tell me anything I should know about your godson, since I'll be on the team to retrieve him." Sirius raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. She sighed and asked "Is there anything I should know since Remus is one of the only ones besides you who know much about Harry."

Sirius laughed and said "Well there is the fact that he'll probably be somewhat angry at being kept in the dark." Tonks blinked and raised an eyebrow as Sirius adopted a thoughtful expression and continued "He'll probably be depressed about being shipped off to the Dursleys' again, especially because of what happened at the end of the school year. You could always try to cheer him up, but really there's not much you need to know other than he's a good kid, who's been through a lot."

Tonks sighed and rubbed her neck warily then walked into the room and sat down on the loveseat facing Sirius's wingback and said "So he won't be the happiest person to see us?" Sirius shook his head slowly and Tonks sighed. She morphed her hair from its usual pink to purple and down to her shoulders. She knew they weren't leaving for a few hours, since it wasn't even dark yet, but she was anxious to get this over with.

Sirius saw the look in her eyes and said "The easiest way you can put Harry at ease Tonks is by being yourself and just letting go around him. Don't be uptight, and don't treat him like a child. He seemed to hate people assuming he wasn't capable of handling things himself. Treat Harry like you would a friend rather than a child and you'll earn his trust. Treat Harry like a child, and he'll never forgive you. It's why I tell Dumbledore we should just let him know more, but since that's not going to happen, and he's too young to be in the order I don't know what we're going to do with my wayward godson."

Tonks slowly nodded and Sirius sighed then got up and poured himself a shot of firewhisky. He glanced at Tonks and held up the bottle but she shook her head and said "Can't, mad eye would kill me if he thought I was drunk on this mission." Sirius chuckled at that and nodded in understanding, then took a sip of his whiskey twirling the glass around. Tonks watched him and asked "Are you worried about seeing Harry again?" Sirius shook his head and Tonks sighed then got up.

Sirius yawned and said "I guess you better go prepare to pick up Harry. Just think about what I said." She nodded and walked out of the room, her mind whirring with possibilities, and she knew that whatever happened, Sirius obviously had his own plans for once Harry was here. She shook her head and walked upstairs to check on Harry's friends, who were staying at Grimauld Place. She figured they should be able to tell her more about Harry than Sirius could, and could possibly correct any misinformation Sirius gave. It couldn't hurt to learn more about the boy who lived, could it?

**Well there we are, we've shown a little bit of Tonks' thoughts, and we see a bit of Sirius. Next chapter we actually get to see the first interactions between Harry and Tonks. We also get to see things differ from the Order of the Phoenix. Anyway the next chapter should be up in a day or two, as well as chapter 2 of Back in time to save the blacks. That said, hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 1 Retrieving Harry

**Well here we are Chapter 1. We see the first differences from The Order of the Phoenix here. Harry meets Tonks who catches his interest in her own way, and gets escorted to Grimauld Place. Not much else happens this chapter, and next chapter is a time skip since I don't feel like repeating Harry being told about the weapon. I think that's everything so on to the chapter. **

Chapter 1: Retrieving Harry.

Harry Potter lay in bed staring up at the ceiling of his room. He sighed as he heard his Uncle yelling from downstairs. He got up and walked downstairs where his Uncle told him "Boy, Dudley, your aunt, and I are going out for the night. We received an award that requires us to leave the house. You are not to mess up the house while we are away. You are not to do more than make yourself something to eat while we are away. Understand me?" Harry nodded boredly and walked upstairs after being dismissed while his uncle, aunt, and cousin piled into their car and drove off.

Harry sighed and curled up on his bed staring at his alarm clock. It said it was only five o' clock, so he knew he had hours before his family would be back, which wasn't the problem. The problem was the stupid hearing he had coming up. He was afraid that someone or something was going to fuck it up. He didn't know why or how, he just knew that was a logical thing to assume with his luck. He sighed and decided he may as well make himself dinner then walked downstairs again.

He walked into the kitchen and cooked himself dinner, not making anything fancy, just a simple thing of fish and chips. He finished cooking and ate dinner thinking about the future. He sighed and thought _"I wonder how Ron and the others are doing. I bet they're enjoying one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious meals, and having a right old time." _He sighed feeling alone; since he'd sent Hedwig to make the others at least tell him something.

He washed his plate and put it on the counter then walked upstairs again to collapse on his bed. He stretched as he walked and rotated his shoulder in the socket feeling it move properly and wondered silently if he was still suffering from the abuse of carrying Dudley home after the dementor attack. He finished walking upstairs and walked into his room the collapsed onto his bed and fell into a light sleep.

While Harry was sleeping at his aunt and uncle's Tonks, Remus, Kinglsey, Mad eye, and others were making their way to private drive. They slowly landed in front of the property and walked to the front door then unlocked it with a charm and walked in. They walked into the kitchen, where Tonks being Tonks, picked up Harry's plate and ended up dropping it on the floor causing it to shatter. Harry jerked awake and slipped out of bed then pulled out his wand and started for his door.

He slowly walked to the stairs as he heard "Damn it Tonks." He slipped to the stairwell and asked guardedly "Who's there?" his wand pointed downstairs, a part of him curious as to who Tonks was. He heard shuffling downstairs and people talking amongst themselves.

Finally someone got fed up with the darkness and said "Well no point in standing in the darkness. Lumos." Her wand tip lit up and Harry stared at all the people filling his Aunt's kitchen. He made out Remus Lupin and Mad-eye Moody who were both looking up at him warily. He raised an eyebrow and the person who said Lumos said "Wotcher Harry."

He shook his head and said "Professor Lupin? Professor Moody? What are you doing here?" They didn't answer right away both wondering if this was the real Harry. They glanced at each other then at the others before looking back at Harry coming to a decision that they believed would work.

Lupin said "Harry, why did I stop you from facing the boggart in your third year?"

Harry blinked surprised and replied "You thought I'd see you-know-who." Remus nodded and passed on that it was the real Harry then motioned for him to come downstairs. Harry slowly walked downstairs. He sat at the bottom of the steps watching the witches and wizards that entered his "family's" home. He snorted at the thought and stretched then glanced at Remus and asked "Why are all of you here Moony?"

Remus smiled and started to explain when Tonks coughed and said "We're here to take you to headquarters Harry." Harry raised an eyebrow and she said "I can't tell you any more than that, sorry. Wish I could. We'll explain when we get there, but for now we should probably go pack your things. It's getting nigh on the time we'll have to leave. The muggles won't be back for quite a while but it's still about time we get ready to head out." Mad eye nodded in agreement and motioned for Harry to go pack, which he started up the stairs to do. Tonks followed him humming softly.

Harry stared at Tonks as they walked noticing her hair was purple. That was the only thing that really stood out to him about her. He hadn't studied her face or posture, though so he wasn't too surprised when she turned to him and ask "There a reason you're staring Harry?" He slowly shook his head and stretched then the two walked into his room and Tonks proclaimed "Ah this at least looks lived in. Bloody muggles are clean freaks I tell you."

Harry started to pack his trunk but stopped when Tonks held up a hand and said "Let me do that." She waved her wand and everything scattered around the room flew into the trunk in a disorganized heap. She smiled and said "Well that's better than taking all day. Name's Tonks by the way, since Mad-eye didn't do introductions while we were downstairs. I don't know how my mom does it, but she gets everything in there nice and neat. I think it has to do with the flick of the wrist, because she even makes socks fold themselves." She waved her wand and a sock flipped lazily before falling into the trunk.

Harry blinked and said "Must be great to be able to use magic for everything." Tonks nodded and he closed his trunk then she levitated it with a spell before cleaning his owl cage. He picked it up and they walked back downstairs. Harry looked at everyone and said "I'm ready to go, thanks to Tonks." Mad-eye nodded and Remus motioned for everyone to head out the door. They did so quietly and formed up around Harry.

Mad-eye glanced at Harry and said "Follow Tonks, Potter. If anything should happen to any of us continue on, if all of us somehow get taken out head east and you'll meet up with another group of guards." Harry blinked and stared at mad-eye incredulously.

Tonks sighed and said "Cheerful thoughts Mad-eye. Cheerful thoughts, I doubt anyone will try to take us out." They saw sparks and said "I guess it's time to mount up." Everyone mounted their brooms then green sparks went off in the distance and they took off.

They flew for a while, Tonks eventually deciding to see how much attention Harry was paying by flying around a clock tower. Harry nearly flew into it before righting himself and glaring at Tonks who just laughed. They continued for a while Tonks and Mad-eye getting into an argument with Tonks about going through a cloud. Harry sighed when they finally landed then blinked as Mad-eye handed him a paper which he read. When he had it memorized Mad-eye took and burned the paper then they all walked into the house that appeared.

When they got inside, Tonks tripped over the troll leg umbrella stand that had become the bane of her existence at Grimauld Place, causing Sirius's mother's picture to come alive. Tonks apologized profusely over and over until Sirius shut up the picture then the order members went into the meeting other than Tonks and Sirius who quickly escorted Harry upstairs to the protest of Molly Weasley. After they were sure Harry was settled the two headed back down to the meeting.

**Well there you go, there's chapter 1. Again differs from Order of the Phoenix though not hugely. Next chapter we skip ahead a while and possibly skip around during. The story hopefully continues to find the interest of those who read it, so let's get on with any questions or anything. **


End file.
